Late Morning
by dolenz
Summary: Micky likes to sleep in, but Michael is more of an early riser. Fluffy cuddling Dolenzsmith.


Michael sigh and tapped his fingers in a somewhat irritated manner on the sheets below him. He had things to do; songs to write, gigs to find, and rooms to clean. He wasn't one for lazing about, and yet here he was, still in bed some time after ten am. He was just a morning person, he supposed. He liked standing out on the deck, watching the sun rise slowly over the ocean waves as he sipped his morning coffee. Unfortunately, he'd had to go without his usual routine this morning. He sighed again and looked down at the mop of curly hair resting on his chest.

Soon after the Mike and Micky had become involved with each other, Micky had abandoned his bed and instead chose to squeeze himself into Mike's bed. It wasn't terrible, they both fit pretty well. The issue was Micky's cuddling; he was a probably the biggest cuddler Mike had ever been involved with. It's not that Mike didn't like it, though-he loved it. The problem was that Micky was usually dead to the world until noon. That meant that he would usually have the Texan pinned down in the little twin sized bed for much longer than Mike would like.

Sure, Mike could easily wiggle out of Micky's grip any time he wanted, but the big softy didn't have the heart to wake his slumbering lover. That's what led the two to push their twin beds together to form a bed that would give the two of them plenty of room. With all that space, Mike figured that Micky wouldn't have to be on top of him all night; or so he thought. Nope, even with all that space, Micky always ended up with his head on Mike's chest or with his face tucked snugly into his neck eighty percent of the time. More than a few times, Mike had even woken up to Micky literally on top of him, snoring away and drooling onto Mike's pajama shirt.

Mike smiled and ran his fingers through the unruly curls as the younger man snored. Yeah, he was a bit irritated at having to stay put in bed, but he supposed he didn't really mind too much. He loved Micky. He loved him so much that he thought his heart would burst right out of his chest. So what if he had to sleep in more often than he'd like? Sure, it got a bit boring, but he was so lucky to have Micky in his arms and in his life. Soon Mike began to nod off again, still running his slender fingers through Micky's hair as he let his mind wander.

* * *

Micky slowly opened his eyes, the late morning sun making him squint. He yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily, then looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. The arrows on the clock's face indicated that it was almost noon. He shifted slightly so he could look up at Michael, still asleep with his lips slightly parted, one arm possessively around Micky's waist, while the other hand rested loosely in his curls. Micky smiled to himself. He'd known Michael for quite a while and he knew Mike wasn't one to sleep in. As much as Mike wouldn't admit to it, Micky knew that he'd only taken to the habit lately because of Micky. He couldn't help but feel a little bad, but he knew Mike well enough to know that he honestly didn't mind.

Micky wiggled out of Mike's grip just enough so that he could plant a lazy, lingering kiss on Mike's lips. Having not been in a very deep of a sleep, the kiss was enough to wake him up. He smiled before he lazily kissed Micky back until Micky pulled back and returned the smile.

"Morning, sleepy head," Micky teased.

"Hey now, I was up before. 'S not my fault I was pinned down," Mike replied, stretching his arms above his head.

"Suuuure you were," Micky said, his tone still teasing.

"Better watch that tone, now," Mike said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Micky tried not to grin. He loved it when Mike got playful. "Why?" He asked. "What're you gonna do? Huh?"

Suddenly, Mike lunged forward and tackled Micky, pinning him to the bed. Not saying anything, he just grinned and began tickling Micky relentlessly. Micky gasped and tried to fight the Texan off of him, but Mike was a bit stronger than him. He yelled and protested between laughs, flailing around beneath the other man. This went on for a few minutes until Micky had tears in his eyes and could barely breathe.

"Okay, okay! You were up! I give up!" Micky yelled, hoping that giving in would get Mike to stop. Satisfied with Micky's surrender, he stopped and sat up, pulling him into his arms.

Mike chuckled as wiped some stray tears from Micky's face and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, ya know," he said softly after a moment, tightening his grip on the shorter man.

"I love you, too," Micky said with a soft smile. He leaned in and kiss Mike gently on the lips, pleased with the smile Michael was wearing when he pulled away.

"Well," Mike said after a few moments, "We should probably head downstairs before we waste the rest of the day up here."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Micky replied causing Mike to chuckle.

"Come on, you," he said while trying to pull Micky out of bed.

"Well, don't mind if I do," Micky said, wiggling his eyebrows at the taller man. Mike smiled and shook his head. What am I gonna do with you? He thought fondly.

* * *

**Author's Note: I CAN NEVER BE SERIOUS. I apologize about how goofy I make Micky. I dunno, maybe that's just me. c:**


End file.
